


His Fashionable Jealousy

by Gaygent37



Series: His [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Collars, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation kink, Insecurity, Jealousy, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Public Dates, Sounding, Teasing, Urethral Play, Vibrators, arranged dates, double dates, urethra plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Tim and Damian go on a double date.But they are not each other's dates.That does not mean it isn't clear who Damian belongs to though.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: His [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487069
Comments: 13
Kudos: 190





	His Fashionable Jealousy

"Father? You wanted to see me?" Damian asked, knocking on Bruce's home office door before stepping inside 

Bruce glanced up and pushed himself away from his computer. "Yes," he said. "I need you to do something for me."

Damian's eyebrows furrowed. Usually his father just told him to do things without asking. It almost sounded like he was asking this time. "What is it?" he asked suspiciously. 

Bruce pulled out a manila folder from his desk and pushed it across his desk. Then, he laced his fingers together and stared Damian down. Damian stepped forward and grabbed the folder, casting his father a strange look. Then, he opened the folder. Damian frowned. 

"I don't understand," he said, looking up against. Inside the folder was a picture of a young woman - a headshot. Her name was Delphine Hawthorne. Damian had never seen her before. 

"I want you to meet her," Bruce said. "She's the daughter of one of my old business partners. I'm hoping-"

Damian shut the folder. "Is this some arranged _marriage_ meeting that rich people set their kids up with to become even more rich?" he snarled. He slammed the folder back down. "I'm not going."

Bruce frowned. "It's not an arranged marriage, Damian. I have no idea where you got that idea from. It's just a date or two. Her father and I are working on a very important business transaction, and it is extremely important that it works to our favor."

" _Your_ favor, Father," Damian said bitterly. "I have no interest in this. If you want to convince him through his daughter, why don't _you_ go on a date with her instead."

"Damian," Bruce said. "It's no different from keeping up the public persona you flaunt around at parties. You have no trouble talking to young heiresses then."

"Because it doesn't matter then!" Damian said through gritted teeth. "I have a-" He wanted to tell Bruce so badly, but how was he supposed to bring up the fact that he was dating his Father's favorite? Instead, Damian just straightened and turned up his chin. "I am currently interested in someone."

"Really," Bruce said, undeterred. "Who is it?"

"I don't need to tell you," Damian said, turning his nose up. "I'm interested in them, and I am serious in pursuing them."

"And you are free to do so," Bruce answered calmly. "After you take Miss Hawthorne on a couple of dates."

"Father-"

"Damian, this is no longer up for discussion. I'm sure your... _someone_ would understand."

* * *

"So I heard B set you up on a date with some young heiress," Dick said, sitting down across from Damian at breakfast. 

Damian glared at him, not wanting to talk about it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tim glance up.

"You should just tell him you don't want to do it," Dick said sympathetically. 

"I did," Damian grumbled. "Father doesn't listen to me. He only listens to his _favorites_." He spat the word out like it was poison.

"Bruce doesn't listen to anyone when he has his mind set on something," Tim said, sipping his piping hot coffee. "Who's the girl?"

Damian pushed his breakfast aside, no longer hungry. "I don't know," he spat. "Some... Delphine Hawthorne."

" _Oh,"_ Dick said, his eyebrows shooting up. "Hey, at least she's good-looking."

"You mean she and her sister are the richest young heiresses of Gotham City," Tim said. "They're twins. Delphine and Serafina Hawthorne, Delphine being older by a bit. I met them a couple of times," he said thoughtfully. "They're really nice girls. I'd say you got lucky, Dami."

Damian was a bit shocked. He thought Tim would be upset at the idea of him going out on a date with another girl. But he was _supporting_ Bruce's decision? Damian's anger boiled over the top in an instant.

"Fuck you, Drake," he snarled, standing up and shoving his chair back with a screech. "If you're so keen on this idea, you should go date _them_ instead of me!"

He stormed out of the dining room before either Dick or Tim could react. He went straight to the Cave, his fingers twitching for his katana and for something to destroy. 

An hour, six decimated dummies, and one shredded Red Robin uniform later, Damian dropped his sword and sat down on the training mat, heaving for breath. He was feeling lightheaded and dizzy, but he could not bring himself to get up and get water. 

"Feeling better?" Tim asked sarcastically. "At least you were considerate enough to slice up an old uniform."

Damian ignored him, continuing to sit there, breathing hard. A water bottle hit the training mat and rolled to a stop at Damian's feet. Damian glanced up, frowning at Tim, who sat in the computer chair, legs crossed and looking extremely displeased.

"Tt." Damian picked up the water bottle and drank deeply, his parched throat rejoicing at the cold and soothing liquid. He threw the empty bottle aside and surveyed the destruction around him.

"Damian," Tim said, his voice hard. "I've told you before, if something is bothering you, you tell me," he said. "You don't explode in my face and try sending subtle death threats by destroying my things."

A cold chill ran down Damian's spine. Tim was mad. Honestly, _actually_ mad. Damian had been mad too, and he could not remember when was the last time he had been so angry at Tim.

"You didn't care," Damian said petulantly. 

"Don't shift the blame to me, Damian," Tim said harshly. "I didn't even know about Bruce setting you up until Dick mentioned it. What did you expect me to say? Did you want me charge into B's office? It sounded to me that Bruce had made up his mind, and all that can be done is to make the most of it."

Tim was right. Damian should not have misdirected his anger like that. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Tim's face remained stone cold. "This isn't a mistake you can just apologize for," he said. He shook his head. "I think we both need to cool off a bit, away from each other."

Damian's eyes went wide. "Tim, please-" He scrambled to his feet and was on his knees, in front of Tim within a second.

Tim scooted the chair back. "Stop it, Damian," he said. "I'm not suggesting we break up, idiot," he said. "I just need some space to breathe right now."

"But-"

"Damian," Tim warned. "You need to stop. I'm not happy right now, and you're not making it better." He took a deep breath and his voice became softer. "I don't want to lash out at you and do or say something I'll regret," he murmured, running a thumb over Damian's cheekbone. "So just- give me a day or two."

"Okay," Damian said, his shoulders sagging when Tim stood up to leave.

* * *

Damian stepped out of the bathroom after a shower, walking into his room naked, save for the towel he was roughing his hair with. He was surprised to find Tim sitting on his bed, dressed to the nines.

“Hey,” Tim said, a grin on his face.

Damian lowered the towel. “Hello… What are you doing here?” he asked slowly. He throat went a bit dry at how good Tim looked. They had not spoken to each other in two days, and a few years ago, that would have been a godsend. But in those past days, Damian missed Tim something fierce.

“Getting you dressed for our date,” Tim said. He stood up. “C’mon, reservations were for seven, right? We need to hurry then.”

Damian blinked at Tim. “I must have misheard, did you say _our_ date?”

“That’s right,” Tim said, wrapping a hand around Damian’s soft cock and pulling him towards the bed by it. Tim pushed a stunned Damian down onto the mattress. He smirked down at his boyfriend. “Well, our date with two others tagging along, but we can think of it as a double date.” Tim wrapped his hand around Damian’s cock again, which always twitched in interest at the softest touch from Tim.

Damian was not understanding. “But I thought I had to- to take Delphine Hawthorne on a date,” he said, spreading his legs and groaning weakly in his throat.

Tim continued to stroke him slowly, keeping his touch light, but Damian’s cock became rock hard very quickly. “You’re correct,” Tim said. “But I may or may not be coming with you. You and I are going on a double date with Delphine and her sister.” He squeezed Damian’s cock at the base, grinning at the drop of precum that welled up at the tip. “There’s my good boy,” he murmured.

Damian was putty in Tim’s hands. It was getting harder to think now. “You- You asked out the other- the other Hawthorne sister?” he asked, trying not to buck his hips up into Tim’s hand. Tim did not like when he did that.

“Technically,” Tim said. “But in reality, it’s you and I, and the twins are just tagging along. Unfortunately.” He smiled down at Damian. “Don’t you want us to go on a public date, Kitten?” Tim swiped his thumb over the head of Damian’s cock, smearing the precum around.

Damian whined, squeezing his eyes shut. “Yes,” he breathed out. “I want that.”

“You want everyone in Gotham to know you belong to me, don’t you? That you’re taken, claimed, and _all mine_.”

Damian nodded, embarrassed at exactly how much he wanted that. More than anything, really. “Wanna be yours,” he whispered.

“You already are,” Tim said softly. “And I’m going to show the world tonight.”

Damian heard the sound of lube being opened, and he cracked his eyes open. Tim had a thick metal rod in his hand, and he was slathering it with the lube. Damian’s cock jumped in anticipation, knowing exactly where the rod was going to go.

Tim took a hold of Damian’s cock once more, and he circled the metal, a bit thicker than the butt end of a chopstick, over the slit of Damian’s cock, teasing the entrance to his urethra.

“Ready, Kitten?” Tim asked softly. He started easing the tip in without waiting for Damian’s answer.

Damian moaned, relishing the delicious burn of his cock being stretched open around the cold metal. It had been quite a while since Tim last sounded him, but the stretch was welcome and Damian grew even harder, if that was possible.

He could feel the metal sinking deeper into his extremely sensitive urethra, pulled down by gravity until it reached the base of Damian’s cock.

“Look at you,” Tim murmured. “My perfect little pet.” He released the sounding rod and started stroking Damian’s cock again, smiling at how responsive Damian was.

Once Damian had gotten used to the size of the rod, Tim started fucking it in and out of Damian’s cock. The metal dragged against every nerve inside of him, and it made Damian arch and twist at the torturous pleasure building inside of him.

“That’s it, Kitten,” Tim said. “Get yourself all worked up for me. Only I can make you come undone like this, you know that? No one else. Your body only responds to me, and that’s just the way I want to keep it.”

Tim’s words sent a shiver down Damian’s spine. He had been wrong when he thought Tim was not possessive of him. Tim continued fucking Damian’s cock at a leisurely pace, making the pleasure seep and pool into every crevice of Damian’s body, and just when Damian felt like he was going to explode, sound or not, Tim drew the rod out completely.

Damian almost sobbed at the loss.

“Not yet, baby,” Tim said. “Later, but not now.” It was not uncommon for Tim to deny Damian his orgasm, sometimes teasing him for days before allowing Damian release. Still, it got no less frustrating.

Damian groaned and bucked up into the air, needing Tim’s touch back on him. Tim just chuckled and grabbed something else, and slipped it into Damian’s cock. Damian lifted his head to peer at it.

It was about as thick as the sound, but only about an inch and a half long. It would keep his pisshole nice and open all night long. Then, a metal ring slipped around the head of his cock, keeping the plug locked inside of him. Damian whimpered.

“Just a urethral plug, Kitten,” Tim said. “But not just any plug, of course. Only the best for my little pet.” Tim grinned and held up a tiny handheld remote. Damian’s eyes widened a fraction, and the vibrating plug turned on.

Damian gasped at the feeling, the entire head of his cock vibrating, from the plug inside of him to the ring that was snug around the head of his cock.

Tim smirked. “And that was just the lowest level,” he said, turning it off. He scooted off the bed and went to Damian’s closet. “Anyway, time to get dressed now. We’re supposed to go pick up the girls in fifteen minutes.” He pulled out Damian’s suit for the night. It complemented Tim’s; the jacket was silver with black lapels while Tim’s was black with silver lapels. “C’mon, Kitten, get up.”

Damian pushed himself up, still in a daze, his cock extremely hard and sensitive. Still, he forced himself to get dressed with the help of Tim, whining whenever Tim purposefully brushed against the bulge in his pants.

Tim smirked, brushing Damian’s hair back and out of his face. Then, he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Damian’s lips. “You look amazing, Kitten,” he said.

“Where’s my tie?” Damian croaked, his voice finally working again.

Tim smiled. “Ah, right.” He pulled a bowtie from his pocket. Damian frowned, having not worn a bowtie in years. But Tim just shook his head. “That’s mine,” he said. He pulled something else from his pocket. “ _This_ is yours.”

It was a leather collar, black, like Tim’s bowtie.

“I’m going to wear _that_?” Damian asked. “In _public_?”

“Of course,” Tim said. “You want everyone to know what a good pet you are for me, don’t you? This is my collar, and I’m going to put it on you.”

Damian swallowed, and his cock strained in his pants. If the night kept going like this, there was a good chance his erection would never flag. Finally, he nodded.

“That’s right, Kitten,” Tim said. He reached up and looped the collar around Damian’s neck, tightening it against Damian’s throat. “Perfect.”

Damian looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good, he had to admit. Aside from the flush on his cheeks and the bulge in his pants and Tim’s collar around his neck, Damian looked date-ready.

Tim seemed to agree, smiling at him in the mirror. “We should get going, Kitten,” he murmured. “Don’t want to be late.”

He started for the door, but Damian continued to stand there, staring at himself.

“Kitten,” Tim called back, and a quick press of the remote had Damian scrambling after him, a weak moan slipping from his lips. Tim smirked, took Damian’s hand, and led him downstairs.

He let go of Damian’s hand when they reached the foyer. Bruce had been pacing in front of the door.

“You’re late,” he said with a slight growl. “Alfred’s had the car waiting for ten minutes now.”

Tim just waved his hand. “It’s fine, B. You need to calm down.”

Bruce turned on Damian. “ _What_ are you wearing?” he asked, staring at Damian’s collar.

Tim cut in before Damian could answer. “It’s what’s in style right now, Bruce. I thought we were running late? Shouldn’t you let us get going?”

Bruce pressed his lips together and shook his head. “Remember to-”

“ _I know_ ,” Tim said with a touch of exasperation. “Mention the business contract. We got it, B. People say Dick’s the mother hen, but maybe it’s actually you. Let’s go, Dami.”

He strode out of the Manor confidently, leaving Damian to scurry after him, too embarrassed to look his father in the eye.

* * *

“So why the collar, Damian?” Delphine asked, nodding at the leather around Damian’s neck.

Damian’s eyes immediately darted to Tim.

Tim just grinned widely at him, seated across the limo, next to Delphine’s sister Serafina. “Tell them about the collar, Dami,” he said teasingly.

Damian’s throat went dry, and he squeezed his legs together. He put his hands in his lap to hide the bulge in his pants, which had miraculously gone down on the way to pick up the girls, but was starting to peak in interest again.

He cleared his throat. “It’s… Drake made me wear it,” he muttered, flushing red and becoming half-hard in his pants.

“Oh,” Delphine said, surprised. Her eyes dart to Tim.

“He lost a bet,” Tim explained. “So I made him wear a collar instead of a tie tonight.”

Delphine laughed. “Oh, is that it?”

Serafina smiled softly. “I think it looks nice,” she said, giving Damian a smile. “Perhaps you’ll make it a fashion statement.”

Damian just nodded, the collar feeling extremely tight against his throat. He had just admitted to the girls that he was wearing Tim’s collar around his neck. While they had been led to believe something else, it still made Damian shiver knowing he had admitted it aloud. He belonged to Tim and no one else.

When they reached the restaurant, Damian realized that Serafina may have been right. Paparazzi lined the steps up to the restaurant, seeing that it was rare for Damian Wayne to be on a public date, a double date at that, and with the other date being Tim Drake and Serafina Hawthorne, Damian had no doubt it would be on the gossip rag tomorrow morning, if not front page of the news.

Tim stepped out first, and the flashes immediately went off. He gave them a gracious smile as he helped Delphine and Serafina out of the limo. Then, he slipped his hand into his pocket, turning the vibrator on just as Damian stood to get out of the limo.

The sudden concentration of pleasure right at the head of his cock made Damian smack his head into the ceiling of the limo, and he stumbled as he stepped out. Tim made a show of catching him and placing a hand on his lower back to steady him.

“Not very graceful of you, Kitten,” Tim murmured in his ear. “Don’t embarrass me on our first date now.”

The cameras got a perfect view of Damian’s flushed face and Tim’s smirk as he spoke directly into Damian’s ear, his lips brushing against it every so often. Then, Tim stepped away and shut the limo door. His hand lingered on Damian’s back until the door had closed completely, and then, he gestured for the girls to walk ahead of them. He and Damian trailed behind them, the perfect gentlemanly model, but visually, it created two different pairs – the twins and then Tim and Damian.

Damian felt himself blushing harder when he realized that. Tim was really trying to make the double date seem like _they_ were on the date together.

Damian walked in a daze into the restaurant, and he mechanically gave the maître d’ his name. They were led to a private room in the restaurant, which was two small tables pushed together for a table of four.

The twins sat beside each other and across from their respective dates.

“Are you feeling okay, Damian?” Delphine asked. “You look a bit flushed,” she said.

Damian gave her a tight smile. “I’m fine,” he said. He managed not to shiver when Tim hooked his ankle around Damian’s. He opened his menu and knocked Tim’s fork off of the table.

Tim caught it and laughed. “You’re clumsy today,” he said, setting his fork back down and pressing his forearm tightly against Damian’s. Tim had removed his jacket at some point and rolled up his sleeves. “Are you nervous, Dami?” The vibrator flicked on for three seconds, and Damian tensed.

“No, I’m not nervous,” Damian muttered, painfully hard in his pants again. “It’s just a bit warm in here.”

“I think you’re nervous,” Tim said. “Don’t worry about him,” he told the girls. “It’s his first date,” he stage-whispered.

The twins laughed and Delphine touched Damian’s hand. “Well, I like shy boys,” she said with a wink.

Tim’s hand slipped under the table and rested on Damian’s bulge. His thumb gently applied pressure to Damian’s cock head, and Damian had to bite his cheek to keep from moaning.

“I’m not shy either,” he said.

The other three laughed like they did not believe him. Damian cast Tim a glance, and Tim was obviously enjoying it very much. The waiter came to take their appetizer orders, and they all started rattling off what they wanted, but Damian had been so distracted he had not had a chance to look at the menu.

“And for you, sir?” the waiter asked him.

Damian silently cursed. “Do you have a vegetarian menu?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” the waiter said. “It’s on the second to last page-”

“He’ll have the stuffed mushrooms,” Tim said, pushing Damian’s menu shut with his other hand and handing it off to the waiter.

Damian could only blush and nod. Serafina smiled at him, as if she found him adorable, being unable to order for himself. Tim gave his cock a reassuring squeeze, but it was anything but reassuring.

Conversation continued, and Damian did his best to keep up with Tim gently massaging him through his pants under the table. Damian could not help but wonder how neither of the girls noticed Tim with one hand impolitely under the table, but if they did notice, they said nothing of it.

Occasionally, the vibrator would turn on, keeping Damian hard and alert, waiting for the next time, but Tim never gave any clue to when he would turn the it on. They made it through the appetizers and onto the main courses, and Damian was counting down the minutes.

“So, Damian, I’ve heard you like animals,” Delphine said, cutting into her halibut. “Is it true you keep a cow at the Manor?”

“Yeah,” Damian said, his risotto congealing in his throat as Tim moved his leg on top of Damian’s, forcing Damian to spread his legs. His touches became harder, actively squeezing Damian through his pants. “His name is Batcow. He has… a bat.” He gestured vaguely to his face.

Serafina smiled. “Do you let him wander the grounds?” she asked. “I hope you don’t keep him in a stable or something.”

“He has full range of the estate,” Damian said. “Um, all of the animals do.”

“Which one is your favorite?” Delphine asked.

“His cat,” Tim answered for him.

“Oh,” Delphine said in surprise. “I didn’t take you for a cat person.”

“I like my dog too,” Damian said distractedly. He felt like the girls could tell exactly what was happening under the table. His collar felt so tight, much like his pants.

“He’s definitely a cat person,” Tim said with a grin. “More often than not, he’s covered in so much cat hair that you almost want to call him Kitten.” Tim flicked the vibrator on, and Damian almost moaned aloud.

Then, Tim’s finger tapped on Damian’s cock, and it took Damian a second to realize it was Morse code. _You’re being so good for me, pet._

He shuddered in his seat.

“Are you alright, Damian?” Delphine asked.

Damian swallowed hard, taking a mechanical bite of his food. “I’m not too fond of this risotto,” he said.

“Really?” Tim asked. “I thought it was wonderful last time I came here. Hm, we can call the waiter here and get you something else.” He held his other hand up and waved for the waiter.

_Excuse yourself to the bathroom. Tighten your collar and touch yourself. Don’t cum._

Damian glanced at Tim, his eyes wide. “It’s fine,” he said, standing up quickly. “Excuse me, I’m going to the restroom.” Damian could feel three pairs of eyes on him as he walked out of their room.

He went into the bathroom, and found it thankfully empty. He hurried into the nearest stall. Damian reached behind his head and pulled the collar a notch tighter. Now, it pressed against his throat even when he was not swallowing, reminding Damian of its presence with every shallow breath. Then, he groaned quietly as he finally released his painfully hard cock from its restraints. He wrapped a hand around his cock, gasping out softly. The tip of his cock was wet despite the plug inside of him. Damian swiped his thumb over the top of the plug, shivering at how good it felt.

Just then, the vibrations started, stronger than it had been all evening. Damian immediately bucked into his hand, throwing his head back and biting back his groan. He fucked his hand hard and rough, without a single bit of finesse. It did not matter. It felt so good, but Damian knew he was not going to get the climax he chased.

The vibrations stopped and Damian let go of his cock. He literally felt like he was a single touch from orgasm. He took a couple of minutes to gather himself and calm down. He reluctantly tucked himself back into his pants, harder than when he started.

He washed his hands and returned to the room, only to find that the other three were getting ready to leave.

“Oh, there you are, Dami,” Tim said with a smirk. “We decided to forego dessert. The girls are on a diet, despite there being no need at all.”

“Sorry,” he muttered. “There was a line.”

“Well, let’s get going then,” Tim said. “I already took care of the bill.” He handed Damian his jacket, which Damian gratefully took, strategically holding it in front of him to hide his bulge.

“Oh, Tim, your shoe’s untied,” Serafina said when they were outside of the restaurant.

Tim glanced down. “Ah, so it is,” he said, making no move to tie it. Instead, he just nudged his foot towards Damian.

Damian looked at him for a second before lowering himself down onto one knee. He lifted Tim’s foot onto his knee and tied Tim’s shoe, blushing hard. Thankfully, it was dark, and no one could actually see it.

“Aw, what a gentleman,” Delphine said. “You Waynes sure are well-trained.”

Damian could hear Tim’s smirk. “Oh, you have no idea. Thank you, Damian.” Tim took his foot off of Damian’s knee and held his hand out for the girls to go ahead of him. “Shall we get you ladies home now?”

* * *

"We're back!" Tim called into Bruce's open office before pushing the doors open and entering. 

Bruce stopped pacing and looked at Tim, then at Damian's slightly disheveled appearance. His eyebrows furrowed, and Tim knew he was already assuming the worst. 

"How was it?" Bruce asked slowly, tensing and anticipating a bad answer. 

"The dates went really well," Tim said. He looked at Damian, who stood meekly behind him. "Right?" He gave Damian a nudge. 

"Yeah," Damian mumbled, looking everywhere but at his father and at Tim. 

"Damian?" Bruce asked, almost like a warning. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Damian said angrily.

Bruce frowned, ready to say something else, but Tim cut in first. "He's just embarrassed himself a bit," he said with a smile. He put an arm around Damian's waist and pulled him close. "Nothing bad happened, B. I'm certain the negotiations will go well tomorrow and the contract will be solidified soon."

Damian blinked at Tim. “When did-”

“When you were in the bathroom,” Tim said with a smile. “I brought it up and it was quite easy.”

Bruce looked from Damian to Tim and to Tim's arm around Damian's waist and Damian's lack of immediate revulsion. His eyes narrowed, trying to figure something out. "That's a relief, I suppose," he said slowly.

Tim nodded. "One little thing, though," he said. "Next time you want Damian to take someone out on a date for your own purposes, run it by me first, will you?"

"Wha-"

But Tim was not done. "My boyfriend isn't yours to pimp out," he said with a smile.

Both Bruce and Damian stiffened at the same time. Tim had an internal chuckle because, like father, like son. Damian's head swung to Tim, looking at him like he was crazy for outing them in front of Bruce like that. Bruce took a very low breath in, and he held it for a very long time. 

"I see," he said, sounding quite a bit constipated. 

"So we're clear?" Tim asked. "Damian's mine now."

Bruce continued to hold the breath he took. Then, he gave his ever ubiquitous grunt. 

"Good," Tim said. "Then we'll be turning in now." He looped his finger through Damian's collar and led him out of his father's office, Damian stumbling to keep up.

* * *

“Was it too tight, Kitten?” Tim murmured, tossing the collar onto his dresser, his thumb running over the red imprint left on Damian’s neck.

“No,” Damian said, a shiver running through his body. “Felt good.”

Tim smiled and pressed his lips to the mark. Then, he started undoing the buttons of Damian’s shirt, taking his sweet time undressing him. When Damian was finally naked, Tim nodded at his bed.

Damian scrambled to obey, laying down on Tim’s bed, his cock standing at attention.

“You were so good for me tonight, Kitten,” Tim said, sitting down next to him and stroking Damian’s cock. “So willing to obey… I’m going to reward you now.”

Damian whined, wanting Tim to hurry up, but he knew better than to tell Tim what to do. “ _Please_.”

Tim’s fingers eased the ring off of Damian’s cock and slowly withdrew the plug. Damian could almost feel the way his hole gaped open. Tim could probably stick his pinkie finger inside if he tried.

Tim smiled at Damian and then leaned down, pressing a kiss to Damian’s slit. His tongue slipped out and lapped at the sensitive head. Damian’s cock twitched, and he let his eyes slide shut. If he kept watching, Damian knew he would cum very soon.

He felt the tip of Tim’s tongue dipping into his gaping slit, teasing it. Then, he wrapped his lips around Damian’s cock, taking the hard length all the way down at once.

Now, Damian was by no means small. So when Tim swallowed him to the base without gagging, Damian was so surprised he bucked his hips up into Tim’s throat and came. Tim’s throat felt so tightly and warm, swallowing every drop of Damian’s cum.

It was an embarrassingly quick finish, but Tim did not seem to mind. He only pulled off after Damian started softening. Then, he cleaned him up with his tongue before sitting back up.

“You okay, Kitten?” Tim asked, his voice garbled. He cleared his throat and then lay down next to Damian. “Kitten?” he whispered into Damian’s ear.

“Mmm,” Damian mumbled back. “’m okay. Really good.”

“I’m glad,” Tim said. He leaned in and pressed a brief kiss to Damian’s forehead. “I had fun on our date today, Dami.”

Damian smiled a tiny bit. “Me too,” he admitted.

“Perhaps we’ll do it again,” Tim said. “Just us.”

“I’d like that,” Damian said with a yawn. “Tim?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I love you.”

There was a long, pregnant silence. Then, Tim chuckled softly. “I love you too, Damian. Now get under the covers. I’ll wake you up for patrol in a few hours. Good night, Kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a spell since I've written DamiTim, and I've missed their dynamic in this. While writing this, I also realized that I had 8k of another part of this series written ages ago and never finished. Perhaps I'll dust it off and post it someday. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for prompting me!


End file.
